


The Tease

by DarkWatersWithin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All things sex?, Anal, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Control, Teasing, They're flipping having fun!, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWatersWithin/pseuds/DarkWatersWithin
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are inviting Christophe into their bedroom as an established lover. Yuuri and Chris have arranged a game with Victor to celebrate and Victor's loving it as much as he hates it. He's not sure he can handle the two of them at once anymore...





	1. Chp 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm always working on my writing which means trying new things so here we go! Feeling a little out of my element but hope you enjoy!

Yuri woke before the alarm and shut it off. He wasn’t going to sleep, was surprised he’d dozed at all. He was excited and nervous. He rolled over and propped his head on one arm, still lying on his side, and gazed at his beloved. Victor was sleeping heavily, hair draped sensually across his jawline, blankets kicked down to just below his hips. He always did get too warm in the night. It was still dark outside and without signs of sunrise yet. Yuri reached out and brushed the back of his hand along Victor’s cheek before resting it lightly on the back of his neck. His husband didn’t know what a big week was in store for him. Tonight was the first night they were bringing Christophe to share their bed. It was something they’d both discussed extensively for quite a while before figuring out how they wanted it to work. What Victor didn’t know what the game Yuri had planned for them to celebrate their new sexual partner. Christophe would love the game. Victor would love to hate it. They were all very sexually experienced, so he didn’t want to waste time on vanilla sex.

Silently Yuri slipped out from between the sheets and went to grab a few carefully selected items from his private closet. Victor always whined and begged to know what the closet contained, but as the domme in this family, Yuri wouldn’t allow it. He set the items on his nightstand and slipped into bed again and sidled close to his husband. He kissed his warm lips lightly at first, hand stroking up and down the man’s waist, pushing the blankets away from his body.

“Mmmm, my favorite way to wake up.” Victor mumbled. Yuri prodded his lips apart and explored his hot silky mouth lazily, hand drifting lower to cup and squeeze Victor’s ass cheek. They took their time caressing each other’s bodies. Yuri’s lips meandered down Victor’s jaw to his neck and then the top of his shoulder. He rolled the taller man onto his back and lay half above him, moving up onto his own knees.

“Are you all rested my love?”

“Very rested. I’m up for anything you want to do to me.” Yuri spread Victor’s legs apart and moved to sit between them before sucking a nipple intermittently.

“That’s good. Because I have a glorious game for Christophe and I to play with you.” Victor was significantly erect now from Yuri’s tender lips wandering across his skin.

“Play with me now. Oh please babe, I want to play now.” Yuri’s grin should have made Victor nervous but he was too distracted by the lingering feel of his husband’s lips around his nipple, and the sight of him reaching for a bottle of lube.

“Oh my pet. We are going to play with you very much.” A cold slick finger teased his hole lightly. He jumped and shivered a moment, mostly from anticipation. Yuri continued to toy with his nipples, licking and sucking, as his fingers began easing inside his tight rim.

“Oh babe...your fingers are magic….” Yuri continued to finger him slowly, slower than normal, but Victor was oblivious with his eyes closed, hips rocking into Yuri’s hand, and didn’t notice the unusual pace. Yuri always liked to move fast for the first round.

“I think that’s just about right.” Yuri muttered a few minutes later and pulled out of Victor, reaching for the nightstand again.

“Wh-what? No...more please...”

“Shhh, I’m not done with you. Keep your eyes closed.” Yuri grabbed and began to lube the butt plug. It was a medium size, egg shaped, with specially designed studs along it’s surface and a real fire opal stone on the flared base. Christophe’s favorite stone was a fire opal.

“Oooh what is this new toy?” Victor purred as it slipped inside him slowly. It felt filling but he was far from full and the obvious studding was a gloriously awful tease as he shifted around them with every breath.

“I told you we were going to play a glorious game. Christophe will love it.” Victor’s smile faltered slightly. Christophe would love it? Not THEY would love it? Any further thought was lost as Yuri’ lay on top of him, kissing him passionately on the pulse point of his neck. He rocked his hips so his own erection would push and slide lightly against the base of the plug. The pace was far too slow and gentle for Victor to get anywhere near orgasm but it was just enough to keep him rock hard with arousal.

“Oh Yuri, Yuri please. I need more. It feels so good. Please give me more.” Victor whimpered as his husband only laughed and continued to suck his neck and tease the new butt plug. He tried to speed things along by thrusting but Yuri only pinned down his legs beneath his own.

“Oh you sound delicious when you’re so pitiful.” Yuri pressed his cock against the plug and just lay against it heavily drawing tiny circles with his hips.

“Oh godddd Yuri please! I can’t take this. Please let me cum.”

“Nope, I’m not going to let you this morning.”

“Noooo Yuri please!” Victor squirmed and tried to reach his hips up towards Yuri’s even as his husband crawled on top of him and straddled his face.

“I want you to use your mouth to finish me instead.” Yuri leaned back, hands braced against Victor’s stomach and let his head fall backwards.

“Oh god...just like that….good boy….keep it just like that….” He bit his lip, panting heavily. He could feel himself closing in on the edge slowly. Victor tried to speed it up but he was punished with a sharp slap to his tender cock. Yuri wanted this to last a little longer. He wanted to inch up to his climax and enjoy the ride before going over the edge. The silky heat of his husband’s mouth was glorious and wet. Part of him wanted to make it last forever but his brain was starting to beg for that climax. He was so close. “Make me cum pet. Swallow it all like a good boy.” Victor grunted and gagged a little as his mouth filled with Yuri’s load and then he regretfully pulled out.

“God Yuri you taste so good. Please let me cum. I was good wasn’t I? Please let me cum.” Yuri shuffled to sit next to him cross legged and traced a fingertip in swirls along his chest.

“Oh my love. You were so good, but the game has begun. The rules are simple.”

“R-rules?” Victor was nervous. Now that so little of Yuri was touching him he had just enough focus to noticed the dastardly salacious smile on his lover’s face.

“Repeat each rule for me so I know you’re listening. You may not remove the plug.”

“I may not remove the butt plug.”

“Very good. You may not play with yourself in any way.”

“I m-may not play with myself in any way….”

“That’s very good pet. And lastly you may not cum.”

“F-for how long?” Victor frowned deeply. Yuri slapped his thigh hard.

“That rule is simple. Are you paying attention?”

“Y-yes. I’m paying attention.”

“Listen closely my pet. You. May. Not. Cum.”

“I m-may not cum.”

“Very good. Now go make me some breakfast. I don’t feel like getting out of bed yet.” This time Victor was very aware of Yuri’s devious grin. He knew he was being trapped somehow. He rolled out of bed and took two steps before stumbling to grip the dresser, panting heavily.

“Oh god...oh god it has jiggle balls in it...” Yuri’s laugh was merciless.

“Go on. Make me breakfast. And don’t forget your rules!” Victor didn’t move for a moment, waiting for the rush of arousal to ease, gripping the dresser white knuckled. Yuri’s laughs followed him as he tenderly tip-toed down the hall. He was flooded with regrets as he began cooking. This butt plug was clearly high-end and possibly custom designed. With every move it seemed to rotate just a little inside him without shifting higher or lower and the jiggle ball was highly reactive to his every movement.

“Haaa fuck...” He whispered as he fried a pancake. He wasn’t normally one to swear but this thing was driving him wild in the best and worst ways. He couldn’t imagine making it through the day without cumming. He was too busy concentrating on control to realize the mercy Yuri had shown him. They were awake significantly too early and putting the plug in now and having him make breakfast was giving him time to acclimate. He was ever so slowly figuring out how to move more softly so the jiggle ball sometimes didn’t move or the plug didn’t rotate which gave him a moment of relief. By the time he was handing Yuri a plate of pancakes and eggs with a cup of coffee his heart wasn’t racing but he was still desperately erect.

“Sit with me my pet, you know how I love sharing breakfast with you.” Yuri patted the mattress in front of him. Victor sat gingerly thinking it would be another moment of relief, the ceasing of movement, but he was wrong. He was so fucking wrong. The plug pressed deep into him and every breath made the wide tip rake against his insides.

“Oh god….oh god….I can’t.” He gripped the blankets white knuckled again and almost doubled over. It felt so damn good and it was fucking hell holding back his arousal.

“Control it. I can make it so much worse if you mess up.” Yuri’s light almost laughing tone was malicious and cruel.

“C-can I stay h-home today?”

“No. You have students to teach and still have to practice your routine for competitions.”

“Oh god….” They ate breakfast slowly. Yuri was kinder and distracted Victor with conversation about upcoming competitions, his students and the mundane until it was time to get ready for the day. After the long observation Yuri concluded he couldn’t trust Victor and had him lay back on the bed motionless until his erection faded. His husband whimpered and begged to stay home as he slipped him into the cock cage. The plug was proving far more effective than Yuri anticipated. He couldn’t have asked for better. 

Driving to the rink was equally delightful. He opted to drive thinking Victor was in no shape and he was right. The vibrations of the car had him moaning and writhing in the seat with his eyes and fists clenched as the plug shimmied inside him. 

“Yuri please...please I can’t...I need to cum so bad...I can’t do this...”

“Yes you can. You keep it under control.”

“Please...just let me cum...or take it out….it’s too good.” Victor pressed his head backwards hard into the headrest, feet braced tot he floor to lift his hips off the seat. It helped just a little. It was sweet relief when they finally parked at the rink. He stayed seated, quivering and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He loved this. He hated it. He was too focused on calming down to notice Yuri staring at him lustily with a hint of admiration. His husband didn’t rush him to get out of the car. It took a while before he was calm enough.

“Good job my pet.” Yuri ran a hand through his hair before climbing out of the car. Victor steeled himself with deep breaths and followed after as Yuri skipped into the building. He felt a little guilty seeing his husband struggle. He hadn’t expected the plug to be so intense for him but it was exhilarating seeing him endure. He split off from Victor once they were inside, leaving his husband to greet his first pupil, and found Christophe blessedly alone in the locker room.

“Hello you sexy angel.” Christophe cooed as Yuri leaned in for a quick kiss.

“More like evil demon if you ask Vitya. I’ve already started the game.” Chris remained on the bench with his arms wrapped around Yuri’s lower back.

“Oh really? Is he struggling so soon? What’re his rules?”

“He can’t pleasure himself. Can’t remove any of the toys. And he can’t cum.”

“That doesn’t seem so difficult.” Yuri grinned as Christophe’s hands palmed his ass and caressed them lazily.

“Mmmm, that’s because you don’t know yet. You haven’t experienced my wicked ways. The toy I got for today is working so well he hasn’t even considered this game could go on longer than today.”

“You are a true devil of sex aren’t you my darling.” Chris held the back of his hand and kissed the thin veins of his wrist a moment.

“Mmmm, that I am….that I am.” After a few more flirtatious kisses they both left the locker room. Victor had begun his first lesson, looking a bit shaky but holding it together. Christophe took up the second half of the rink with his own student while Yuri did his morning yoga routine. Since his retirement Chris had moved to live in the same town as them and began taking on students. Victor was still doing another year or two of competitions while he built up his skate lessons reputation and Yuri was purely competitive still. 

After the first hour or so it was Christophe’s turn to do yoga while Yuri practiced his routine and Victor began another lesson. They weren’t kind and took every opportunity to flash him with a teasing butt wiggle or ‘accidentally’ bump his cock with their hand as they walked by. Any opportunity to make the plug shift or the jiggle ball jump inside him they took. Several times he had to brace against the rink wall and breath through a near orgasm, which just barely went unnoticed by everyone except his lovers. Nearing the end of the day of lessons they cornered Victor in a single stall bathroom.

“Um...Y-Yuri?” Victor stammered as the door was locked. The pair were staring at him like jackals after a lamb.

“Hello my pet. Have you behaved yourself?” He backed up nervously until his back hit the wall.

“Why don’t you show us? Don’t you want a peak Christophe?” Chris was beaming and ran a teasing finger just inside the hem of Victor’s pants.

“Oh yes. I want to see him very much.”

“Go on Victor.” The Russian gulped and slipped his pants and boxers off to fall around his ankles. He was swelled filling the cock cage with sticky precum along the head from some very close calls but so far he’d succeeded.

“Oh that is a beautiful sight. May I play with him a little my darling?” 

“Of course. You can tease him. Don’t forget Victor, you may not cum.”

“Nooo babe please. Just let me cum. I promise I won’t enjoy it. Just once.”

“No.” The cage had a solid band along the top and bottom of his length, bands curved around the girth with gaps a bit like a sternum and ribs. Chris traced a finger along the top from base to tip then ran it along the gap at the head.

“Oh god….oh god stop please...” Victor crushed himself against the wall, toes curling in his shoes. He was so freaking aroused and desperate for release. Chris glanced at Yuri questioning but the man just shook his head.

“The word is red.” Chris nodded and went back to his game. He traced a fingertip through every gap in the cage, enjoying the feel of the hot swollen flesh. Victor moaned and quivered when the Swiss began tapping the stainless steel cage like morse code along his cock then palmed his tender blue balls.

“He’s delicious when he’s like this.”

“Mm.” Yuri leaned against the other wall, arms crossed casually as he watched. Chris continued to push him, flicking his tongue along the exposed portions of his cock then blowing cool breath across them, thumb brushing along his balls. Victor was a quivering mess, coated in sweat and beginning to bead precum. He pleaded for mercy he wouldn’t get and tried to squirm away from Christophe’s touches which earned him several smacks from Yuri and a stern warning to behave. Chris kissed his way down one inner thigh then up the other before sucking at the skin near the base of Victor’s cock. 

“Oh god...oh god...please...please let me cum...please.”

“Don’t ask again.” Victor cringed at Yuri’s taciturn tone. There was going to be no relief anytime soon.

“Oh...oh what is this little beauty.” Christophe’s fingertips tapped the opal of the butt plug’s base.

“Oh god...” Christophe got a grin, hearing Victor’s gasp, that was uncomfortably similar to Yuri’s. He tapped the gem a little more forcefully making Victor’s hips buck slightly. “Fuck...Oh god...” 

“So this is what’s been teasing you so well.” Chris gripped the base and forced it to turn slowly. Victor’s back arched and he groaned with pleasure.

“Please Chris...stop...please stop...I can’t...”

“Oh my...” Chris pulled and pushed into the tiniest of thrusts while tapping the tip of the cock cage with a finger.

“oh god please stop….stop….I’m so close...” Chris pushed the plug deep inside him and drew figure eights with its tip inside Victor.

“He’s truly delightful when he begs...”

“Fuck oh fuck…..”

“Stop.” Chris released Victor instantly, startled by Yuri’s command.

“Oh no oh no...no no no no...” Victor jerked and bucked, doubled over but palms still pressed hard against the wall as he desperately fought an orgasm. It was a minute before he could breath normally.

“Good job my pet.” Yuri stepped up and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead then turned to Christophe and kissed him passionately.

“That was a beautiful edging. Let’s give him a break for now.” Chris sighed and admired Victor, sweat soaked and trembling as precum dripped from the cock cage.

“He’s gorgeous when he’s falling apart. Do you think he can last till tonight?”

“Oh yes. He’ll last, he doesn’t have a choice.” Victor didn’t move as they composed themselves and left him alone in the bathroom just minutes after they’d arrived. It was several minutes before he could bear to even redress. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

“Nikiforov...we may have made a mistake….”


	2. Chp 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're diving into really unfamiliar territory for me! I hope you all like it! :/

Christophe looked at him differently for the rest of the day. He seemed hungry for him. Every time Victor looked Chris was eyeing him with that lopsided grin. He’d had his first taste and he clearly wanted more. He loved it and hated it. The way Christophe, and even Yuri, looked at him since their game in the bathroom made him feel sexy and desired. It also reminded him about the butt plug he was somewhat successfully starting to ignore and brought the fear of accidental climax back to the forefront of his mind. He was starting to feel suspicious that Yuri intended for him to fail. He didn’t want to fail. He wanted to impress and please his lover. So far his most effective tactic was imagining Yakov in a pink teddy. It was regretfully effective. It backed him safely away from several orgasms, especially when it came time to practice his competition routine, but now he couldn’t scrub it away. It had branded itself into his mind, helping and horrifying him. With Yuri and Christophe looking at him like hungry jackals and he was looking at Yakov with horror, a weird tension was building in the rink. 

Victor risked running to the car when the last lesson of the day ended. The sexual and awkward tension was near boiling point and he couldn’t help bolting. It was an erotic and awful forty foot run that had him slamming against the side of his car and gasping with another near orgasm. Worth it. The air out here was sunny and bright and so very clear of tension. He could almost breath again.

“Did you make it my love?” Yuri snickered as he and Christophe sauntered up to the car.

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Let’s go home.”

“Thank god.” Victor opened the door.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Pets ride in the back. Christophe gets shotgun.” Yuri admonished. Victor sagged and slunk to the backseat. He could only whimper and writhe during the ride as Yuri purposefully hit every pothole. He was quivering again by the time they pulled into the driveway. He walked far slower into the house than his lovers. The front door locked behind him Victor just leaned against it and sighed heavily. Yuri and Chris had gone to the back part of the house. He could hear them talking but not the actual conversation. 

He only needed a moment. A brief touch and relief to get him through to evening. They would never know if he was fast. He wasn’t even thinking it through as he pushed his pants down to his thighs, still leaned against the front door. The barely overheard conversation between the other two disappeared as he gave his balls a squeeze. God it felt amazing. What started as one became another and another as he was losing his self control. His fingertip slipped into the gap at the head and he stroked the tip lightly. God yes. This alone had him close he was so needy.

“Uh oh!” Christophe startled Victor sharply.

“Oh god...Chris….don’t tell. Please, oh god I’ll do anything.”

“Victor….”

“Anything! Just don’t tell! I didn’t cum, I swear! Tell me what I can do for you, just don’t tell Yuri!” Victor started to pull his pants up in a panic but Christophe strode forward and snatched his wrist in a vice grip with a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

“Yuri! Yuri come quick!”

“Oh god no….” Victor sagged, pants slipping lower, to his knees, as Yuri rounded the corner.

“What is this?”

“I caught your little pet playing with himself.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”

“You know what else he did my darling?”

“No no Chris please...don’t tell! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”

“What did he do Christophe?” Yuri leaned to half sit against the dining table with his arms crossed.

“He offered to do anything for me if I didn’t tell you.”

“Oh my pet. You were doing so well today. We were just discussing even letting you cum tonight because you did so well. Now I have to punish you.”

“Noooo Yuri please! I can do better. I can be good.”

“How should we punish him Christophe? Any ideas?” The Swiss circled Victor for a moment then with mocking tenderness brushed a thumb across his lower pouting lip.

“Well for playing with himself I think he shouldn’t get to cum tonight, and perhaps we should add a day to his time as well.”

“Nooo please!”

“Hmmm. I like that idea.”

“What will you do for his bribery?” Yuri stared at his very remorseful husband. He looked so pitiful part of him wanted to have mercy, but not really. The man didn’t get into serious trouble very often, and bribing their new sexual partner on the very first day was a serious breach. He couldn’t be allowed to over step his boundaries so blatantly.

“I’ll start with good spanking, and think about the rest of his punishment.”

“Yuri pleaaaase!”

“Quiet. Don’t speak again until I say. Strip and get into position.” Victor whimpered but obeyed, stripping off his clothes and bellying over the arm of the couch with a pillow under his hips so his ass was high and he could only touch the floor on his tip-toes. Christophe sat at the table enjoying the view. Victor was intensely erotic laying naked over the arm of the couch waiting for Yuri to return with a spanker. Both men were surprised he had cracked, but it was going to be a nice treat for them.

Yuri returned with a long strap of leather the width of an average belt that was attached to a stiff handle. As he spoke he wafted it and brushed it all along Victor’s inner thighs and ass cheeks.”This isn’t going to be gentle. Trying to bribe us and trying to sew secrets in my house will not be tolerated. Answer me.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Good. Say it with every spank.” Yuri slapped the leather across both cheeks mildly.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Yuri slapped again, very near the same spot, with a little more force.

“Yes sir.” Smack.

“Yes sir.” Smack smack.

“Yes sir. Yes sir.” Christophe watched with growing arousal as the spanking progressed. Yuri’s swats got a little harder, a little faster, and began to make Victor’s ass blush red. He squirmed a little, toes curling and a bit of precum was dripping from his caged cock. Yuri noticed.

“Do not cum.” This time he belted Victor quite hard across the thickest spot of his ass, the slap of leather across flesh echoing sharply off the walls of the room.

“Aaaah! Ahhhhg….ye-yes sir!” Victor clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip as his skin was starting to sting and burn even as he teetered on the edge of a climax. Yuri hadn’t spanked him so hard or thoroughly in a long time. In fact it had been with Pichit, another attempt to bribe him. He’d been edged and caged for so long he tried to bribe the Thai boy to remove the cage for even five minutes.

SMACK!

“Y-yes sir.” The glorious pain, if Yuri didn’t ease up or stop spanking him soon he’d cum for sure.

“What were the rules?” Yuri was caressing his burning cheeks with the flat side of the spanker again.

“D-do no play with myself. D-do not r-remove the plug….”

“And?”

“D-don’t cum.”

SMACK.

“Yes S-sir.”

“And why are you in trouble?”

“I-I p-played with myself.” Victor tried to breath through the pain and arousal.

SMACK SMACK!

“Y-yes sir. Yes sir.” Oh god...if he cums now he didn’t know what Yuri would do next. He bit his lip hard and clenched his whole body.

“And?”

“I-I tried to b-bribe Christophe t-to hide...hide m-my disobedience...”

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

“Oh god! NNNNNNNGGGGG. Yes sir yes sir yes sir!” Fuck don’t cum. Don’t cum. Don’t cum! He whimpered and squirmed. He was so fucking aroused and embarrassed. He wanted it to stop and wanted so much more of it too.

“That’s right. I’m very disappointed. I trained you better than this. When you try to get Christophe to keep a secret, you’re pitting him against me and I will NOT tolerate that.”

“Yes sir.” Yuri stepped back and admired the brilliant red of Victor’s thoroughly spanked ass and his dripping cock. He was making a mess but so far he was still under control.

“Good. Now get up and apologize for your terrible behavior.” Victor was shaking as he crawled off the couch and to the floor bowing before Yuri on hands and knees, forehead pressed to the wood floor.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry for my disobedience and disrespect.” 

“Good. Now apologize to Christophe.” Yuri watched approvingly as Victor crawled and took up the same submissive posture before his new lover.

“I am so sorry for my disrespect. Please forgive me for asking you to hide my disobedience.” Chris glanced to Yuri and then back to Victor and leaned forward to pet his tender ass, pleased by the faint hiss from the prostrate man.

“Good boy.”

“Now that that’s dealt with go prepare dinner.” Yuri patted his ass dismissively. Victor scurried to the kitchen tenderly.

“That was quite a show.” Chris reached out to hold Yuri by the back of his thighs and pull him closer.

“Mmm, he takes a firm hand sometimes. Now I do believe you’ve earned a little reward for your loyalty.” Yuri kissed him brief but sweetly.

“Oh I like the sound of that.”

“Why don’t you get out of those clothes and lay face down on the couch for a nice massage before dinner.”

“Ah bless you!” Chris jumped up, kissed Yuri again then headed to the couch, stripping along the way. Yuri joined him a moment later with a bowl of heavenly warm oil. 

He straddled Christophe’s hips with one foot braced against the floor so not all his weight pressed down on the man. He started with the heels of his hands in his lower back and leaned into them as he glided up both sides of the spine. Christophe moaned and then sighed contentedly as he stroked back down the spine. Yuri worked slowly away from the spine, seeking out knots and working them free gently, focusing on first the lower back then mid and shoulders before flipping Chris to lay on his back. He began to knead and massage his arms, working his way down to his hands. His lover melted into the cushions, sighing with pleasure, eyes closed and nearly asleep by the time Yuri finished. He didn’t notice when Yuri left him covered with a blanket. He wasn’t quite asleep but he wasn’t awake either and it was bliss.

“Hey sleepy head.” Fingers ran through his thick golden locks. “Hey lover, time to wake up.” Chris inhaled slow and deep with an exaggerated stretch before his eyes opened blearily.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were so good at massage.” Yuri was sitting next to him on the couch.

“I find it important to have diversity in the skills of pleasure.”

“Mmmm, I like diversity.” Yuri laughed.

“It’s time for dinner. C’mon, you can’t sleep on the couch all night. I brought you a fluffy robe!” Sufficiently tempted, Chris stumbled off the couch and slipped into the super plush burgundy bathrobe. Now that he was fully awake he realized the house smelled AMAZING. Victor was setting the finished dishes onto the table. His perky demeanor had returned and he even had a light spring in his step, still Chris could see the ever present tension of restrained arousal. He was fluttering around in light pink bathrobe though he did hiss and grimace slightly as he sat gingerly for dinner.

They sat around chatting and laughing. Yuri was clearly giving Victor a break from the continuous teasing except for the occasional warning for him to sit properly as he tried to squirm away from the sting of his spanking or the arousing influence of the butt plug. It felt so comfortable, so easy, to just share a meal together like they hadn’t been tormenting Victor all day or they weren’t about to spend a carnal evening together in bed. It didn’t go unnoticed by Christophe the lighter nature of the meal and his companions weren’t eating in excess. Their evening wouldn’t go as well if they were overstuffed. As before Yuri managed the pace of the evening.

“Christophe, think you’re ready for tonight’s game?” Yuri leaned back in his seat a bit and pushed away his plate as he asked the question. There was a moment of silence and tension as both men waited for their new lover’s answer.

“Oh yes. I’m very much ready to play with your pet.” Chris rested a hand on Victor’s knee and slowly slid his hand seductively high along his inner thigh.

“Why don’t you get started on your prep then. Everything you need is set up in the master bathroom.” They all shared a grin before it was Yuri and Victor’s turn to leer as Christophe skipped down the hall.

“Mmmm, he is beautiful.” Victor murmured.

“Are you still having fun?” Yuri ran the top of his foot along the inside of Victor’s calf lightly from the opposite side of the table.

“Oh yes! I’m so excited to be used by you both!” Yuri laughed and stood to clear the table. He made sure to bump and touch Victor, teasing him back into desperate arousal until they heard the shower click off.

“That’s our cue my pet. Let’s go get you set up.”

“Oh goody! I can’t wait. What games are you two going to play with me? I wonder how Chris will want to take me….” Victor continued to ramble as they made their way to the bedroom. He let the pink robe pool to the floor by the bed as he crawled onto it.

“Face up.”

“Yes sir!” Victor stretched out a little dramatically, shuffling the pillows just right under his head. The arousal really started to smolder between his hips feeling the first strap wrap around his ankle. God he wanted this, wanted it so bad. He didn’t notice he was starting to breath hard as Yuri tightened the straps.

“You alright babe?” Yuri ran a hand through his silver locks.

“Y-yes...just excited. Is he ready yet? Please tell me we can start soon!” Yuri laughed and left him restrained to collect various lubes and toys. Christophe emerged from the bathroom in a billowing cloud of steam, completely stripped and toweled dry. He was immediately greeted by a view of Victor, also stripped, and tied with black straps to the bed.

“Well well well. Don’t you just look scrumptious.” He sauntered up to the bed, fingertips gliding along the skin of his inner leg before reaching the apex and flicking the tip of the cage teasingly.

“Oh god...more...please Christophe….”

“Yuri how do you ever restrain yourself having to hear him beg so sweetly all the time?” He flicked the cage harder making Victor gasp.

“Ah you have to build a resistance to his honeyed words.” Yuri climbed onto the bed and pulled Christophe with him until they sat with Victor between them.

“Now, Christophe you know what we’ve talked about for our game, but my little Vitya doesn’t know what we’re going to do to him. Just how I like it.”

“No clue at all?”

“Nope! He only gets to know what’s happening in the moment. And I think in this moment I’d like to take off this cage and edge him.” Yuri removed the key dangling on a necklace against his naked chest.

“Delightful!”

“I love this part.” Victor held perfectly still as Yuri began unlocking his cage. The sense of relief as the hard metal pulled off his cock and he was able to swell into a proper full erection was incredible. “Haaaaa….”

“Oh he’s got such a lovely cock!” Christophe walked his fingertips along the thick vein along the underside from base to tip, exploring the intensely rigid member.

“Mmm that feels so good.”

“It feels even better than it looks when it’s inside, but that’s for later. I want to get right to teasing that beautiful thing and hear him beg for mercy.”

“You have the best ideas Yurichka!”

“Now, I’m going to edge him first, show you what really curls his toes, and then we’ll take turns. Later when you know his cock better you can do this however you want but for tonight you have to stop the instant I say. We don’t want him to cum.”

The day of teasing and denial had Victor incredibly sensitive already. He sucked in a sharp breath as Yuri curled one hand along the underside of his cock and the other along the top making a sort of sleeve and began sliding his hands slow up and down with a light touch. Victor moaned and arched into the touch immediately. Yuri continued this for a bit before turning to grip around the girth with both hands with a bit firmer pressure as he slid one up and the other down slowly.

“Oh yes! Yes Yuri that feels so good.” Chris watched delighted, his own hand idly petting along Victor’s chest and tweaking a nipple occasionally. Yuri and he talked over Victor like he wasn’t there, discussing his admirable cock, to his being weak for pleasure, to the finer points about how to torment him and make the game last. He built up Victor’s arousal slowly, milking precum from him until he looped just his forefinger and thumb just below Victor’s head and pulsed his hand like vibrator with fast tiny movements staying right below the head.

“Oh god oh god Yuri let me cum...I need to cum pleeeeaaase! Oh god I’m so close!” Yuri pushed him right to the precipice and let go of him completely. “Noooo pleaaase! I wanted to cum. I was so close….”

“Nope. I haven’t given you permission. Alright Christophe my love. I think he’s ready for you to have a turn. Just remember to stop when I say.”

“Of course my love. I wouldn’t want to give Victor his jollies before mine.” Chris pressed the fingertips of one hand all around Victor’s cock and stroked up and down lightly, touching the tip to his palm on every down stroke.

“Mmm yes...that feels so good Chris...” He moved to loop just his forefinger and thumb around his cock with light pressure, sliding it up and down while he rolled the top of the tip against the palm of his other hand.

“He feels so silky.”

“Ha….Ha….Yes...Please let me cum. Oh god that feels so good. Please may I cum?” Yuri sat back and watched delighted to see his husband squirming under Christophe’s clearly masterful touch.

“I use coconut oil when I edge him. Keeps him super soft.”

“Chris...oh Chris please! More...just a little more….I wanna cum so bad.”

“What you mean like this my pet?” Chris watched Victor’s face as he mimicked Yuri’s movement, vibrating his fingers just below Victor’s bulbous head rapidly.

“Stop.”

“Oh god! Nooooo….fuck….” Victor bucked and jerked more roughly than the first then tried to arch his hips up into Chris’ touch again. “Don’t stop pleaaase.”

“Christophe I think you are going to be a master at edging my little pet.” Yuri leaned over Victor to kiss the man fervently both of them tracing their fingers along his quivering cock.

“Nnnnng more...please more...”

“I think I’m ready for a little fun too.” Yuri side-scuttled to sit by Victor’s face. “Why don’t you please my cock with your mouth while he edges you.” Victor’s mouth was dripping with saliva but surprisingly cool from his erratic panting as he began sucking Yuri’s cock. 

Chris stroked one hand up and the other down his cock with a torturous light touch and little twists while the tip of his tongue swirled around Victor’s dripping head. The Russian pulled and jerked against his restraints, moaning around his husband’s cock. Chris kept changing the way he touched him and each caress got better and more intoxicating, sending shivers up his spine. When Yuri pulled out of his mouth it was both a relief and a disappointment. He loved his mouth being filled by his husband.

“Stop.”

“No no no nooooo….I was so close...please just a little more...I ache so bad.” He rode out another edging that was so fucking close but left him keening for more.

“God he’s beautiful like this. I don’t know how you can bear to actually let him come when he begs like this.” Christophe slicked a bead of precum from the tip and sat up.

“It’s a struggle but I want him to remember how it feels for when I deny him the next time.”

“Please let me cum! Please please! I’ll do anything for you! Anything!” Victor bucked his hips up at Christophe but the man was far from reach and just laughed.

“Chris come straddle him, face his feet and lean forward so our pet can watch me prep you. You’re ready to have your fun aren’t you?” Yuri stroked himself with a grin as Chris shuffled into position eager while Victor whimpered pitifully.

“Oh yes! Edging our pet got me so hard. I’m so ready to feel you inside me!” 

“Wow, our game REALLY did it for you!” Yuri fondled the intensely hard erection softly, making Chris take a shuddering breath. He made a mental note for later. With one hand he teased Christophe’s cock while the other pressed lube to his yearning asshole and rimmed it slowly. Inserting a finger slowly he was incredibly tight and clenching around Yuri’s finger.

“God he looks so good. I want him. Please just let me lick him.” Victor begged.

“Sorry my pet. I’m keeping him all for myself tonight.” He inserted a second finger.

“Mmmm Yuri, that feels so good.” Chris breathed heavily and rocked back into his lover’s touch. He was tempted to edge Victor again but he also wanted him to suffer without pleasure as he watched. Both ideas had an erotic effect on him. He forgot about Victor’s pleasure as Yuri’s fingers curled inside him and tenderly rubbed a nerve that made his toes curl. “Oh god..oh god Yuri...”

“Oh please let me touch him, just one hand, or a lick...god anything I want to play! God I ache...”

“You like how he begs for you my dear?” Yuri released his cock to lean in and trail kisses up Christophe’s spine.

“Oh yes...”

“Should he get to touch you? Do you want to give him a little taste?” A third finger added and he was massaging the prostate now.

“Oh god….no….I want to hear him beg….fuck...I want him to watch without...fuck...without satisfaction as you claim me...god that feels so good...” Chris was shivering with pleasure, dripping little beads of precum onto Victor’s stomach.

“No Chris please! I’ll do anything! Please just let me touch you! You look so amazing. Just a little touch, or a taste. God I’m aching so bad for you!” Victor yanked at the wrist restraints but they held him tight. He was helpless against they’re torment. 

“I’m ready Yuri. Please take me.”

“Of course my love.” Yuri pulled him into a deep kiss before positioning so he was facing Victor and moved to kneel behind Chris. Victor couldn’t hear as he whispered something into the blonde’s ear but the man grinned and nodded which made him even more nervous.

Chris leaned against Yuri’s chest as the man pet his inner thighs and kissed the back of his shoulders a for a minute before grabbing more lube. He slicked himself heavily and pressed a little more into Chris’ hole. Chris held his breath and bit his lip with excitement feeling Yuri’s tip squeeze into him. He was thick and extra veiny with a super defined head. He was taking his time penetrating him, letting him relax around his girth.

“God Yuri….” He was holding still, balls deep inside him, hands cupping the concave dip of his hips.

“Your ass feels wonderful.” Full lips kissed his shoulders again. “Nnnng Victor if you could only feel how tight he fits around my cock.”

“Yuuuuri….” They began undulating together gently. Chris felt hot coils of rapture twisting between his hips being filled by Yuri, each thrust tapping his prostate lightly, his own cock stroking up the underside of Victor’s. The room filled with their soft moans. Yuri thrust faster, wrapping his arms around Christophe’s waist, holding him tightly. They ignored Victor’s begging as their gyrating pushed him to the edge only for Chris to take away the touch of his cock and deny him release.

“Yuri...Yuri...I’m close...You feel so damn good...” Chris’ head lolled backward onto Yuri’s shoulder, hands dropping to his sides as Yuri took hold of his erection and began teasing like they had Victor’s cock.

“Cum for me. Let me hear how gorgeous you sound climaxing.” Chris’ hands latched onto the back of Yuri’s thighs, ass clenching around his cock as he peaked.

“Yes yes yes...Oh I love you...I love you Yuri...” He shot thick creamy wads across Victor’s chest and stomach, riding out the tidal wave of euphoria.

“Damn you’re sexy. My turn.” Chris leaned forward, kissing Victor passionately, in need for more contact. Yuri gripped his hips again and thrust frantically with a deep groan as he filled the man with his own load, bucking erratically through the climax. His head fell backwards, eyes closed and hands gliding up and down Christophe’s back as they knelt motionless, gasping for air.

“Me too...please...let me cum too...” Victor whispered, lip puffed out and quivering.

“Oh my pet. He truly feels magnificent. But you don’t get to know that today.”


	3. Chp 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one, lemme know! :/

Victor woke to a pair of lips around one of his nipples. He automatically rolled onto his back and submitted to the touch before he even realized it was Christophe’s lips. He grinned and reached over to stroke the man’s cock lightly. His nipple was rolled between the lips then sucked hard drawing a moan from him.

“That feels good Chris.” One nipple to the next he alternated until both were stiff and tender then Chris rolled to lay on top of Victor, who was just remembering the woeful cage around his hardening cock. He felt the bed shift and looked to see his husband lying on his side watching them and pleasuring himself casually. His eyes closed and he moaned as Chris’ tongue glided up his neck up to his ear where he sucked it firmly. His hands grabbed Victor’s and pulled them above his head.

“Do you want to cum today my Vitya?” Chris whispered between sucks.

“Yes...oh yes….” His cock was rubbing against the split in his cheeks.

“Do you want to feel my cock inside your tight ass?” He pressed their bodies together firmly and Victor could feel his warm skin through the gaps of his cage.

“Yes...please yes...” Chris sat up and faintly raked his fingernails along his inner thighs.

“Do you deserve to cum today Vitya?” The Russian faltered answering. Was this a trick question?

“I guess he doesn’t.” Yuri supplied.

“Mm, I suppose we could leave him another day, wait till he really wants it.”

“No no I want it! I really want it! What can I do to earn it?” Victor glanced back and forth between them unsure who he was supposed to ask.

“Earn it hmm? What do you think Yuri? Should we let our pet earn his satisfaction?”

“He’s welcome to try.” 

“Please please! I’ll do anything.” Chris grinned and flipped onto his back, piling the pillows so he could sit up partially and directed Victor into his lap. He lubed up and pulled Victor’s cheeks apart so the length of his erection nestled between them and laid flat to his own stomach.

“Make me feel good.” Chris gave a light slap to his ass and Victor began rocking back and forth along his slick cock. He twisted and pulled his lover’s nipples as he slipped along his thick erection delighted by the faint moan of pleasure he created.

“Yuri hand me the...no the other one...yes perfect.” Victor gulped as Chris took the hitachi. His cock bobbed inside its cage hearing it begin to buzz.

“Remember Vitya, don’t cum.” Yuri took a moment to slap his thigh.

“Yes sir..Nnnng!” The vibration hit him like a tidal wave. The metal cage quivered hard, tormenting his already sensitive and unsatisfied cock. He gasped and panted, bracing his hands behind him on Chris’ thighs. He struggled to focus on pleasing his lover’s cock with his ass cheeks as an overload of pleasure hit his brain. “Oh god...Chris oh god slow down...slow down please...”

“Focus pet. You’re supposed to be pleasing me.” Victor didn’t realize he’d stopped moving. It felt so damn good though feeling the toy roll around the tip and then the underside and tease his aching balls.

“I’m close...I’m so close please let me cum...Chris please...” The toy pulled away and left him shivering on the brink in denial.

“So far I’m not impressed. You have to do better pet.” Victor took a deep breath and got moving again, fighting against the joy of the toy that teased him so awfully. 

Yuri shifted closer to them, sliding his arm under Chris’ head to half hug him. They kissed deep and slow, paying their pet only enough attention to keep him edged but not satisfied. Victor didn’t know how much time passed with the sexual haze filling his brain before Chris turned off the toy. Yuri was currently sucking his neck with a hand resting on his waist with the sporadic gentle rake of his nails across the warm skin.

“Well pet, time’s up. Yuri he’s failed to satisfy me. Would you fill me up and show him how it’s done?”

“No Chris please I can do it. The toy was too distracting. I promise I can get you off.”

“It’s too late pet. He gave you a chance. Sit up for a second.” Victor whimpered pitifully and rocked up onto his knees so Yuri could slip a pillow under Chris’ hips. He could feel Yuri faintly as he prepped Chris with a deep seated sense of disappointment in himself and a terrible throb in his cock. He was helpless to only watch and rock along the flat of Christophe’s cock as Yuri began to fuck him gently. They undulated in unison as Yuri held his hips with every deep thrust. 

“Ooooh Yuri, that’s perfect...just like that….you make me feel so good babe….” His back was arching and he writhed slightly as he pushed back against the pillows with his eyes closed and a sloppy grin. He was so stunning like this Victor couldn’t resist reaching up to touch him but he was denied and ended up with Yuri holding his wrists behind his back.

“God Chris your ass is so perfect...You want it harder?”

“N-no...just like this...this is perfect. I’m already close.” Yuri held his pace, pumping deep and slow with the faintest slap of his balls against Chris’ ass. 

“You see what I do to him?”

“Yes sir.”

“You see how good I make him feel when you couldn’t?”

“Y-yes sir.” Yuri was sucking his earlobe and pulling at it with his teeth between taunts.

“This is why I get to cum, why I get to fill him up and you get denied.” He tapped the cock cage sharply making his husband buck. He was dripping again. He could feel Chris’ balls drawing close to his body nearing climax.

“Yuri please...”

“I love when he whimpers.” Chris was watching them again.

“Watch as I make him cum.” Yuri began focused on his thrusts again, deeper, harder, tilting his hips slightly so he hit Christophe’s prostate.

“Oh god...oh god….Yuri….Yuri….” He bucked and creamed his chest with a quivering moan, eyes clenched shut, back arched and head thrown back.

“God he’s stunning...” Victor whispered with a cold ache at his core. He wanted him. Wanted to feel how the cock between his cheeks would feel as it climaxed inside him instead.

“Chris, do you want me to cum inside you or make Victor suck me to finish and taste you on my cock?”

“Oh let me taste! Please!” Victor squirmed against Yuri’s grip on his wrists but his husband didn’t let go. “Please, oh please Chris.”

“I don’t think he’s earned that either, and I want to kiss you while you’re filling me up again.”

“Nooooo.”

“That’s how it’ll be then.” Yuri shifted Victor to sit next to them in a disappointed slump. He stretched out on Christophe’s chest, kissing passionately, rocking into him again. He pumped faster, harder, added a little swirl that built the pressure between his hips like a pressurized volcano. Chris suddenly broke the kiss to suck his earlobe intensely and Yuri plummeted into climax, spurting wads of cum against his lover’s prostate, grinding his hips hard against his without pulling out.

“Nnnnnnnng yes…..fuck yes….” He pumped once or twice more just to get his seed a little deeper before pulling out and sitting up. He glanced at his husband with his very blue balls to see him lick his lips as he watched hungrily.

“Now that’s how to start the day.” Chris gasped with a chuckle and glanced at Victor too. The poor man groaned loudly as Chris cupped his balls and squeezed them a few times. “You must be aching terribly my pet.”

“Oh I do...I ache so bad for you. Please let me cum. I’ll do anything, stay in the cage for another week, let you humiliate me. Anything.”

“Oh my darling pet. You had your chance. If you’re very good today maybe...maybe...we’ll give you another chance tonight. What do you think Yurickha?”

“Maybe. I think you should start with making us coffee and breakfast.”

“Oh yes I will!” Victor leaped of the bed exuberantly. Yuri laughed and sidled next to Chris, running his fingers through his hair.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so mean.” He mused.

“Baaah, it’s so much fun to torment him. Besides, he’ll feel amazing when we finally give him release.”

“That’s true, and it’s very fun to see him squirm.” Yuri leaned over and licked up Chris’ load and shared a long kiss. “You still enjoying yourself?”

“You just licked my own load off my chest. I’m soooo enjoying this!” Chris laughed and tugged Yuri down to lay beside him, holding him tight.

“Well this game is for you so make it last however long you want.” Chris nuzzled into Yuri’s shoulder and neck, wrapping his legs around the smaller man.

“Mmm but can Victor last?”

“Probably, but if not we can just make him start over and really have our fun with him.” They giggled and cuddled together for a while, listening to the muffled sounds of Victor cooking, before reluctantly getting up to change the sheets. When Victor returned carrying trays of food he found them comparing sex toys from the closet and got nervous. He wasn’t sure he liked leaving these two alone to plot another session of cruel teasing. They sat in a triangle facing each other with the food in the center. Somewhere along the way Yuri rested his hand on Victor’s knee, not teasing, just to keep a little contact like they often did and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Vitya my love.”

“Yes Chris?”

“What’s the longest our dear Yuri has kept you in a cage and denied you?” Victor gulped at Chris’ innocent smile.

“A-a month? I think?”

“You don’t know my love?” Now Victor was really nervous as Yuri got the same smile as Chris.

“Well uh...I um...h-having trouble thinking after all the um..umm teasing...”

“Oh you poor thing.” Yuri laughed. “It was four weeks and three days. Was supposed to be two but he kept getting in trouble.” Victor blushed. He did remember it now. It was the worst and best four weeks and three days of his life. He really hoped they didn’t try to beat the record.

“Do you have trouble with self control my pet?” Chris brushed the back of his hand along Victor’s cheek, whom leaned into the touch.

“Yuri makes me feel so good I can’t always stop myself.” He blushed.

“How would you ever learn self control if I went easy on you?” 

“Slowly and sweetly?” Yuri snorted.

“Well you better impress our new lover. This is HIS game. He gets to decide when you’ve earned release.”

“I will do my very very best to satisfy your eeevery need.” Victor winked at Chris.

“I think it will be fun to see just how much pleasure you can take without losing control.”

“A-am I going to regret getting you both in the bedroom together?”

“Naaaah...well maybe.”

“I guess you’ll find out tonight!”

“How many others have you invited to bed before me? I’m curious.” Victor looked to Yuri for guidance.

“You’re the first that’s been invited as a true lover, but we’ve had two or three we invited to tease and toy with him but only I’ve taken him.”

“Oh do I feel special now!” 

“You are special Christophe my sweet.” 

“Oof, this conversation is getting as syrupy as our breakfast. Vitya darling could I have more coffee, black.” 

The morning continued in a lazy fashion suitable for a Saturday. Chris and Yuri lounged on the couch exchange foot rubs while Chris had Victor pull out all the different toys they owned. He displayed his favorites, their staples and his least favorites. A few he demanded a demonstration and a self-edging show which left Victor whimpering and dripping once again. 

“We should go outside. It looks so nice out. I’m sure our pet could use a good run.” Christophe suggested sometime late afternoon.

“Oooh yes let’s let’s! It’s all sunny today!” Victor cheered and stared out the window. A run would definitely help ease the tension they’d been building up in him.

“Sure, Macca could use a good run too.” Victor was the first to dart upstairs and the first waiting by the door with a beaming smile. Fifteen minutes had them all piled by the door.

“Wait Victor, you can’t go out like THAT.” Christophe pulled him back from the door.

“What? But...I’m literally wearing jogging pants!” 

“Yes but you’re not completely dressed to go out. You’re missing this.” Christophe waved a large double bulb butt plug, rattling the jiggle balls inside each bulb.

“But Chriiiis! Jogs are supposed to be relaxing!” Victor glanced to Yuri for help but his husband just shrugged with a smirk.

“I never promised you a relaxing run. Let’s get you ready.” Victor whimpered but complied as he was bent over the kitchen table and his sweats pulled to his knees. Chris was careful to not make a mess with the lube but made a quick effort getting the plug situated. With a few tender kisses across Victor’s cheeks he pulled up his pants again.

“Will he be allowed to cum yet Chris?” Yuri had Macca leashed and both were waiting patiently as Victor shimmied and jiggled trying to get the plug positioned comfortably for a run.

“Of course not.”

“Uuuuuugggh. You’re the devil Christophe!” The Swiss rushed Victor, burying a hand in his hair and pulled his head way back, kissing him roughly. Victor grunted and squirmed startled by the sudden dominance.

“If I’m the devil than you’re my imp. Let’s go! Run for me my little imp!” Chris shoved his blushing toy out the door and they were off. 

They were right about it being nice outside. It was very sunny and warm but with a cool breeze that kept it feeling fresh. Yuri ran next to his husband but Chris ran behind them to admire the view. Victor was clearly loving and hating the activity, breathing so much harder than his companions. This butt plug made him feel far more stretched than the last which actually helped by feeling like he was near his max and it didn’t rotate or shift as he moved but those jiggle balls….Every bounce and roll sent little sparks of pleasure through his ass. At some point when he was really struggling Yuri passed Macca off to him and he had to concentrate on managing the playful and dis tractable pup. It kept him just distracted enough to contain his climax.

He found himself slipping into a strange and delightful head space. The peripheral around him seemed to fade, though he was still aware of his surroundings, they just seemed...less. His sense of touch seemed to heighten. Every bead of sweat rolling down his skin, ebbing and flowing around the curves of his muscles before falling away. The upper jiggle ball was rolling along the walls of the bulb, drifting up and then down but never quite falling away. He could focus on the low steady rumble of sensation it sent through him and track every nerve they danced across. The lower ball was bouncing mostly off the floor of the bulb though it occasionally hit a wall. He could tilt or roll his hips one way or the other to make it bounce fast or slow almost like the driving pulse of his arousal. He felt hot both in temperature and sexually but his mind was cool and calm, hyper aware of Yuri’s moderate breaths to his right, Macca’s rapid breaths between then with the click and scrape of his nails. He could hear Christophe breathing deep and slow, feel the his gaze boring holes into his back as he watched his pet intensely. By they time they looped around and were back to the house he felt incredible.

“I’m gonna shower.”

“Oh I’ll come too!” Victor pranced after Yuri only to get shoved back out the bathroom door.

“Oh no you don’t. Sometimes a shower is just a shower. Now out!” If there were a random empty can Victor would have kicked it as he retreated down the hall again.

“Awww you poor baby. Come snuggle with me for a bit.” Victor stretched out on top of Chris on the couch, head on his chest. For a while they didn’t talk, just lightly dozed and enjoyed being curled around each other.

“Victor, do you like me teasing you?”

“If I say yes will I ever get to cum again?” He mumbled and lazily rolled over to so they were chest to chest and rested his chin on his stacked wrists to look at his lover.

“Mmm, eventually yes.”

“I LOVE the way you tease me.”

“Good. You are very fun to tease.” Chris started stroking Victor’s hair. He tracked as Yuri meandered towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink, leaning backwards against the counter near the sink. “You did so good on our run, do you want to play a little game?”

“What kind of game?” Chris got up and lead Victor to the kitchen with Yuri.

“It’s a challenge, if you succeed I’ll give you a reward.”

“Okay! What do I have to do?”

“It’s simple. I want you to eat Yuri’s lovely ass. You have a five minute timer to make him cum. If you succeed I’ll give you a reward. If you fail, well...that’s just a missed opportunity.”

“Five minutes….” Victor frowned.

“Well I’ll get him warmed up for you and all. You’ll have a fair chance.”

“Challenge accepted!”

“Good, I’ll warm him up. You go get the stop watch.” Victor bounded away with a giggle.

“Giving him a reward hmmm?” Yuri cocked a smile as Chris knelt in front of him and slipped his sweatpants to his ankles. His mouth was warm and his lips a bit dry. It didn’t take much to get him excited, or long for Victor to fetch the stop watch. Vivtor watched as Chris sucked him and Yuri let his head roll back, eyes closed. Damn his cage was getting tight again.

“Hnnng I love playing games.” Yuri sighed. Chris gave one last big suck and pulled off with a loud pop. Chris turned him and backed him up a bit so he was leaned over the sink, ass cheeks spread wide.

“Alright Victor. He’s nice’n’ready for you. Remember, you can only use your mouth and you have five minutes to get him off. Ready? Begin!” Chris squeezed Yuri’s ass then moved out of the way and took the stop watch. 

“Oh god...oh god he’s really working at it.” Yuri gasped and panted, gripping the edge of the sink white-knuckled. Chris was laughing softly behind them. 

“Ah what a beautiful show. One minute down my loves.” Victor sat high on his knees and pushed Yuri against the sink roughly with his fervent effort.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! H-he’s really pent up….god this feels so good….” Yuri curled his bare toes into the floor, doubling over the sink.

“Give him everything you got Vitya, you’re halfway.”

“Victor….god Victor yes…..fuck Chris, h-he might d-do it….oh god...” Beads of precum dripped to the floor.

“You’re in the final minute Victor. Think about that delicious, juicy reward. What could it be? All this tension you’ve been building up. The unsatisfied arousal.”

“Damnit...yes...yes...” Yuri writhed and slapped the counter and jerked, orgasming loudly.

“Bravo Vitya! Success with seventeen seconds to spare!”

“Thank god! What’s my prize?” 

“Oooof...” Yuri pulled his pants up and turned around still leaning heavily on the counter.

“Well you can choose. Let’s see...You can either choose for me to eat your ass for five minutes or you can sit on my cock for two minutes.”

“Nnnnn I want both...” Victor bit his lip just imagining both.

“No you have to choose. Neither one will let you cum, and in fact if you do I’ll make you go a whole week without physical touch. You’ll have to edge yourself, put your own toys in and out...get nothing at all.”

“noooo...”

“But think about how great my tongue will feel inside you, swirling and licking all hot and wet, or maybe you’d like to sit on my cock. You wouldn’t get fucked, just sitting still on it but to feel so full and stretched and that wonderful deep pressure when you take all of me.”

“ooooh...” Victor really wanted Chris to do what he just did to Yuri but he knew he couldn’t take it. If Chris did that to him he’d cum for sure. “I want your cock.”

“Then go grab the lube.” Chris ran a thumb along Victor’s lip as he knelt before him. His giddy excitement was so sexy as he scrambled to the bedroom again.

“Feeling generous eh?”

“You don’t think he’s earned a little treat after all our teasing?”

“Of course he has, but doesn’t always mean he gets one.”

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” Chris took his hand and led him to the couch. He took his time sliding Victor’s sweatpants off, stroking the soft skin of his thighs. He teased the butt plug a moment before pulling it free. Victor reciprocated, kissing down his legs as he slipped his legs free and then back up them again. Chris sat and lubed himself generously.

“You ready love?”

“Oh yes. It looks so thick. I want it!” 

“C’mere. It’s all yours.” He pulled Victor into his lap, spreading his cheeks wide and pressed his tip to Victor’s ass. His breath quivered as he sank onto it. 

“Ooooh yes….” Chris was planting kisses along his chest and neck, running his hands up and down his back. “oooh move a little please. Just a little you feel so good.”

“Naaah but you get off those knees and really sink onto it.” Victor took advantage and made himself wiggle side to side as he pushed his knees how so his weight rested entirely of Christophe’s cock.

“God yes….Oh thank you Chris...feels so good.”

“Kiss me babe.” Victor obeyed eagerly, cupping his face with both hands and kissing with as much passion as he had pent up desire. He felt stretched and filled appeased and desperate for more all at once. Two minutes passed into three then Chris suddenly flipped them, pinning Victor to the couch, he pressed into him hard and then slid out of him ever so slowly.

“Nnnnng yes….That was so nice.” Victor sighed, still eager for more but finally at least partly satisfied.


	4. Chp 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't go how I expected but hope you enjoyed!

A rare torrential simmer rain pummeled the roof of the house. A decadent meal was left on the kitchen table set for two, long abandon. The house smelled of fresh rain, the windows left cracked open. Victor lay on his back, propped against the arm of the couch. His eyes were closed, head laid back, one arm was wrapped around Christophe’s mid-back the other tangled into the hair at the back of his head, and his legs were loosely wrapped around Christophe’s as he lay between them. The thin, casual t-shirt he’d been wearing was torn down the middle and the tatters draped limp at his elbows.

They’d been here for some time. Chris stroked the outside of Victor’s thigh and suckled his neck and rolled his hips to press his clothed erection against his ass. The Russian panted softly and tugged at his golden locks lightly. As much as he loved what the Swiss was doing to him he missed Yuri too. His husband had been called away unexpectedly for a big sponsorship deal by a demanding client. He wasn’t sure what Yuri had decided but he and Christophe had talked a long time about how to handle their ongoing game. They were supposed to finish it tonight he thought but only Christophe knew for sure now. Christophe whipped them around so he sat properly on the couch with Victor straddling his lap and pulled a nipple between his lips.

‘Oh Chris….” The Swiss curled one arm diagonally up his back, palm resting against the opposite shoulder. His other hand dipped beneath the hem of his pajama pants and began to press a finger between his cheeks. He squirmed uncomfortably tight in his cage. “Will you take me?” Christophe’s tongue raked up his chest, neck and then he kissed his soft lips passionately.

“Yes.” He moved to the other nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

“Oh Chris...Take me now?” Chris moved them both to stand and cupped Victor’s jaw, turning him to look into his wanting blue eyes.

“Soon my love. I want to have my fun first.” He kissed him again before leading him to the bedroom, their fingers entwined. The room was romantically prepared. There were candles that smelled of campfire, coffee, and something faintly fruity and sweet. It was Victor’s favorite combination. The dressers and floor were littered with the petals of black and white roses, also his favorite. He loved the contrast. Numerous vases topped the dressers and nightstands with fat sunflowers, Christophe’s favorite and the nightstands by the beds had several sizes of unscented white candles burning. The lights were low and moody but not as low as Victor would have expected, which was explained by the camera set up on a tripod.

“A camera?” Victor questioned hesitantly.

“Yuri asked us to record tonight. He said he’ll take you while watching it when he gets back.” Chris moved to turn on the camera.

“oooh.” Now Victor grinned. Chris lead him to the bedside then slipped the tattered shirt from his body. He knelt before him and sensuously slipped the pants down his legs, kissing his inner thighs while his fingertips caressed the outer. Christophe then removed his own shirt and Victor’s breath caught in his chest. 

The sight of his cage key dangling around the man’s neck was new and strange. Yuri had always held it before, but the sight was arousing. His heart raced watching the man pull the key from around his neck. He’d belonged to him for a while now all things considered. He sighed feeling the tight metal pull away from his cock and let the erection swell to life at last. He gasped startled by Chris immediately sucking him firm and deeply but it only lasted a moment before he was released and the man stood again, cupping a warm hand around the side of his neck tenderly.

“Tonight is different. You will not be punished. You will not be tied. You will not be allowed to speak. I’m going to stake my claim of your body. I will make you my possession. After tonight Yuri is your husband and I am your owner. Understand?”

“Yes Christophe.” Victor whispered hoarsely, aroused and titillated listening to Christophe declare ownership so possessively. He was compliant as he was pushed down to the bed and guided towards the center, laying flat on his back in a spread but relaxed posture. There was nothing he wanted more than Christophe’s body dominating him through the night.

He began by producing a black and white ombre silk clothe and wrapping it like a blindfold tightly around his eyes. He lay in anxious silence listening to the man set up a few things on the table beside them. He gasped as Christophe touched two glass dildos to his chest, one almost unbearably hot and the other icy cold. They glided along his body, arcing and crossing each other’s paths, assailing him with hot and cold and smoothness in a constant flow of motion. They circled his nipples, the base of his cock, but never touched it, his inner thighs and across his lips. The sensation was intense and arousing. He whimpered wordlessly when it stopped. It was only a moment of absence before the soft delicate touch of a feather wafted up from his ankle slowly to the thigh and along the length of his shaft. The sharp strike of the leather strap across his inner thigh made him flinch, crying out at the sting and then moan with pleasure. The feather danced along his skin up to the nipple then disappeared but the bite leather didn’t come at the nipple where he expected, slapping the same spot on the thigh once more. He moaned lewdly, flinching away before leaning towards the last direction of the strap.

He wanted to call Christophe’s name, beg for more, ramble sweet nothings as the feathery touch and stiff leather played across his skin, sometimes together, sometimes apart, never where he expected but always making him feel exquisite pleasure and pain. Christophe took his time, letting the game last until Victor was squirming on the mattress, his skin goose-bumped and glowing red. Christophe moved to sit cross-legged between Victor’s thighs and rubbed his thumbs up the length on each side of the thick vein. Victor moaned on the brink of rambling words but managed to hold them back. He wasn’t sure if Christophe was giving him a break or tormenting him further, either way he loved it.

“You are so beautiful like this Vitya.” Christophe whispered and then kissed softly up the vein finishing at the tip.

“Oh Chriss….” 

“Sshhh my love.” Victor bit his lip excitedly hearing the lube cap pop. The liquid was shockingly cold and he gasped as it slipped between his cheeks like an icy river before getting driven into his ass by two fingers gently. Despite the aggressive two finger start his pace was like a slow burn with casual but deep thrusts. He was driving him to something, building pressure between his hips, fingers sliding deeper and hooking slightly to tease a nerve. He wasn’t prepared for the dribble of hot wax coating his nipple like a lava flow as Christophe’s fingers hit his prostate.

“God yes!” he bucked and squirmed a little.

“Shhh, no talking my love.” The back and forth play of the wax sizzling his skin and the delicious pleasure of his fingers probing him had Victor falling apart. His toes curled and uncurled as he twisted halfway onto his side to bite the pillow to keep from rambling. The warring sensations of pain and pleasure left him lightheaded and on the brink of losing control. He was so enraptured he didn’t notice right away when Christophe stopped and was just rubbing his hands along the top of his thighs. After a moment Victor calmed, just a little, and rolled onto the flat of his back with the pillow under his head again.

“Goodness I think you liked that very much.” Chris swiped a finger across his slick tip and wiped the precum off on the sheets.

“O-Oh yes...” Victor couldn’t resist whispering. The cool cloth drifting along his heated skin, wiping away the wax, was soothing and grounding. The way Chris dangled him over the brink without letting him fall, pushing and pulling, yanking him around with the agony and ecstasy left him feeling untethered. He loved it but it was a relief to follow the movement of the cloth and feel himself come back to earth a moment. 

It didn’t last long but Chris was moving gently again. His lips kissed along his waist, chest and neck before they hovered just above his lips, brushing together with their every breath. Victor strained to know what was happening in his blinded state as Chris shifted above him. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it feeling Christophe’s thick head begin to penetrate just enough to hold it’s place without being guided. His hands caressed up his arms and their palms met, fingers intertwined and suddenly he was kissing him intensely and thrust into him deeply again and again. Victor moaned and gasped, one leg wrapping around Christophe’s while the other looped across his lower back, pressing him harder into every thrust.

They rocked together soft and deep, pressing as much of their bodies together as possible without hampering their fucking. Chris stopped kissing after a bit, still holding his hands tight and watched him as he rode the waves of ecstasy. Even blindfolded he was stunning. His lips were swollen and slightly parted as his breath shuddered, his tongue occasionally wetting the soft flesh. Their stomach’s pressed as Victor’s back was steadily arching and his body tensed on the edge of his orgasm. Chris kept him there, not letting him relax, not giving him release, selfishly memorizing the way he looked for as long as he could before pausing to let him calm. Victor’s whimper sent a bolt of arousal between his hips when he stopped, pulling Victor up and shifting so they sat with him in his lap. He held the Russian with one arm wrapped around his mid back while the other hand cupped his cheek, stalling a moment before sliding up to pull away the blindfold.

“I want to see you now. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes.” He whispered, hand sliding down to cup around his jawline and stayed. Victor held his bicep and another mimic the touch to his face. They moved in unison, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, bright with love and lust. Victor didn’t resist letting himself melt pliant into Christophe’s touch, every deep and delightfully possessive thrust inside him. He felt a little piece of himself given over to Chris, surrendering to be owned by him every time he sank onto his cock, with every brush of the thumb against his lips. His eyelids drooped and his head lolled back but Chris didn’t let it go so far he couldn’t still see his face as he was overwhelmed.

“Chris..oh Chris..I love you...God I love you...” He was starting to fall further back but Chris lifted him upright again reconnecting their gazes. He didn’t correct him for talking, didn’t shush him, he just caressed his lips and took him harder, faster, driving him hard towards the edge.

“Cum for me babe. Let me see your ecstasy.” He couldn’t talk above a whisper he was so enraptured by Victor’s expression. The bed creaked faintly, beads of sweat rolling down their bodies, Victor’s heavy panting filled the room. He quivered in Christophe’s arms, both hand’s cupping his face now.

“Oh god...oh god Chris...” He let out a low guttural moan, hips rocking with short staccato bucks riding out a fierce orgasm and shot a thick load across Christophe’s chest. He couldn’t help his eyes closing and sinking entirely into the man’s grip, letting him hold his weight entirely.

“You’re so beautiful.” Christ laid him down, rolling him onto his stomach and lay out on top of him, entering him again, then clasping their hands. This time he wasn’t tender or delicate with his still quivering lover. Riled by the feel of the man’s climax on his chest he was overeager to finish. He fucked him hard with plunging thrusts that shook the bed and hit the headboard against the wall.

“Oh god...oh god….Yes. Yes. Don’t stop babe...god yes...” Victor was intoxicated by his intense domination. His roughness was invigorating even as he ached. The way Chris crushed him into the mattress and bit down on his shoulders had him begging for more. Chris was gasping and moaning, his hot breath whiffing across the back of his neck. God he wasn’t even erect but Chris made him want to cum again. He couldn’t track time he was so consumed by the feel of Chris bearing down on him. The man’s arms were suddenly slithering between himself and the mattress and he was yanked upright so he sat backwards in Christophe’s lap. Hugged tight together Christophe fucked him hard and fast, groaning constantly and abruptly thrust balls deep and swirled without pulling out, filling him with hot cum, teeth sunk into the skin above the right shoulder blade. They panted silently, Victor still sitting fully and motionless on his cock.

“God I love you.” Victor whispered laying back heavily against Christophe. The man eased his grip and idly pet his inner thighs and pressed his forehead to Victor’s back.

“You’re perfect. You’re so damn perfect.” Chris lifted his head and began to trace the teeth mark bruises appearing along his back. After a bit Chris settled Victor on the nearby sofa while he replaced the sheets. Victor dozed lightly. He was exhausted and his body ached, but it was a good ache. It was only a few minutes before a passionate kiss from Christophe woke him again. He was lead to the bed, tucked between fresh cool sheets and warm heavy blankets pulled up to his shoulders. Christophe’s arms wrapped around him tenderly and held him close as they fell asleep together, aching and satisfied.


End file.
